


Watching Over You

by hopefilledlove



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefilledlove/pseuds/hopefilledlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a timeline a year before Reborn arrived in Tsuna's life. </p><p>"Why are you here again, herbivore?" Asked the prefect. </p><p>"I-I just wanted to find so-somewhere quiet to eat. I p-p-promise I won't disturb you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over You

The first week Tsuna started his first year in Namimori Middle School, things did not go well for him. Ever since his classmates found out how he could literally do nothing well at all, they started calling him 'Useless Tsuna'. No one wanted him on their teams when they play sports. No one wanted to do group projects together with him. No one wanted to be his friend.

It was bearable, but lunch time was the worse for Tsuna. With everyone sitting together in the classmate, eating while having fun, it only made Tsuna even more depressed. That week, he decided to look for a place where he could eat alone.

The first day, he went to the rooftop. He had no idea why he did, since he had heard that it was a popular spot in other schools. However, it was strangely isolated. Not thinking, he sat there and ate, till a murderous-looking prefect came out of nowhere.

"Who gave you permission to intrude my territory, herbivore?" The prefect said, his tonfas out in the open.

Before anything else, Tsuna screamed and ran away.

The second day, Tsuna tried going to other places. The corner of the corridors, the large tree right outside of their school, and so on. But they were nowhere as silent and peaceful as the rooftop. Reluctantly, Tsuna ate in the toilet. It wasn't really a good choice, as he puked up the contents when the cubicle beside him was making some chocolate cake with a really foul stench.

The third day, he went back to the rooftop. The prefect was there again, leaning against the wall beside the door. Tsuna almost yelped when he saw him there, but he stayed silent and looked fearfully at him.

"Why are you here again, herbivore?" Asked the prefect.

"I-I just wanted to find so-somewhere quiet to eat. I p-p-promise I won't disturb you." Tsuna shakily held his lunch box to his chest and stuttered.

The prefect glared at him and Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for a beating or scoldings. But it never came. Instead, the prefect said, "One wrong move and I'll end you."

Tsuna opened his eyes and the prefect was already lying down, staring at the sky. That meant that he had gotten the prefect's permission, right? Tsuna thought as he happily sat down and ate.

Tsuna learned that his name was Hibari after some digging and started going to the rooftop regularly after that. At some point of time, Tsuna somehow became the Hibari's lap pillow whenever he finished eating. They'd have 'conversations' which consisted of Tsuna rambling while the prefect listened on with an occasional "Hn." or a rare line of reply. When Tsuna talked too much, Hibari would tell him to shut up. Tsuna does what he says out of fear, but continues talking again soon after.

At the end of the first year, they became somewhat friends, or 'good friends' in Tsuna's words. Well, no matter what they said, they both enjoyed each other's company for sure.

The first month of the second year, Tsuna's bullies got more serious. During lunch break, they would drag Tsuna to the toilet and dunk his head in the toilet bowl while they laugh. They'd force Tsuna to 'clean' their shoes with his mouth, or the urinal when they felt like it. When Tsuna was able to escape and go to his safe heaven of a rooftop, Tsuna refused to tell Hibari what happened to him. He made Hibari promise to not interfere, since he was worried that people would end up in the hospital because of him.

The bullying escalated and no one in his class did anything. He was 'Useless Tsuna', after all. The 18th day of the month, they pushed him off the stairs. Hibari sent all of those involved into the hospital, robbing them of the usage of their limbs for months. He should had done this long ago, he thought. He cursed himself for listening to the herbivore to not interfere. Well, the herbivore will recover. He thought.

Tsuna did recover, but his memories did not. When Hibari visited Tsuna after hearing that he was well again, Tsuna only shrieked at the fearful presence of the prefect. He had forgotten everything that happened for the past year. The rooftop where they shared their time together, the conversations that they had, the smiles and laughter that he gave the prefect. Gone. He had forgotten everything about the prefect.

"Umm.. I-I'm so sorry for not attending the entrance ceremony?" Tsuna stuttered fearfully as he hided behind the blanket that he was pulling up. "I know I'm being arrogant for a first year, I'm so sorry!"

First year. First year, the word surprised Hibari. He seemed to have to the wrong idea on why Hibari visited him, and who Hibari was. Enraged, Hibari left the brunette and went barging into the hospital where the bullies rest. Despite their injuries, Hibari swung his tonfas at them again, and again, and again. Why? Why did he listen to that weak herbivore? Why did he not interfere and stopped the bullies?

He'd had killed them if it wasn't for his subordinate, Kusakabe, for holding the mad beast back from rampaging. From that on, Hibari avoided Tsuna. When Tsuna somehow came back to the roof and was surprised to see him there, Hibari leaves him alone and return to the discipline committee's room.

The bullies stopped bullying Tsuna after the trauma, but the other students still called Tsuna names and such. They had assumed that the prefect punished the bullies only because they went too far in bullying a student of the school. So as long as they don't go too far, they'd be safe. However, time to time, some of them gets 'mysteriously' beaten up by the prefect after they dissed 'Useless Tsuna'.

On the other hand, Tsuna was surprised to learn that he had actually lost his memories, but made no attempt to clear his 'good-for-nothing' status i the class.

When Reborn arrived, Hibari couldn't be even more eager to accept the baby's invitation to be Tsuna's cloud guardian under the mask of wanting to fight the baby.

"Are you that interested to fight me, Hibari Kyouya?" The baby asked and Hibari realised that he was smiling.

He turned away from Reborn's calculating eyes and glanced at the screeching brunette before he walked away with only a "Hn."

\---

"Say, Kyouya, what was the real reason that made you decide to be my guardian?" The brunette in a suit, all grown up, asked the taller man as they sat in his room, enjoying a bottle of Japanese wine. He shook his cup around, tipsy from the alcohol.

"I'm not obliged to say anything." Hibari rested his chin on his palm as he gave a small smile. A smile thinking of the days they spent on the rooftop.

Tsuna wondered if it was just the alcohol, but he suddenly felt nostalgic. He hiccuped and whined, "that's unfair Kyouya! I'm your boss, you know!"

"You're drunk. Go back to your room and sleep already."

"Not until you tell me everything!"


End file.
